Eragon 5
A fifth book is a confirmed follow-up to the ''Inheritance Cycle'' by Christopher Paolini. Potential sequels In an interview, Christopher Paolini stated that he was considering writing more stories set in Alagaësia. He plans for one of them to be a continuation of the Inheritance Cycle, and the others to be for new story lines (such as a possible prequel centering on Brom). Development Q&As In the first interview given after Inheritance was released, Paolini elaborated on his future projects. * Paolini stated that some of his future Inheritance stories feature main characters from the Inheritance Cycle, while others do not. * Readers will see Eragon and Arya again at some point. * The prequel story of Brom's life and the story following the mysterious women are among the "smaller stories" planned, while the primary book five "involves something else entirely." * Paolini has seven more stories set in Alagaësia, one of which is a series. * When asked a question about the fates of Murtagh and Thorn, Paolini replied with "read book five". * Brom's seven words will be addressed in a short story aside from the main cycle. * Paolini stated that he regards the Cycle as being the tale of the beginning of Eragon's long life. * The Belt of Beloth the Wise will reappear. * Paolini is currently considering writing an epilogue to the series as a whole. On January 26, 2015, more questions were answered by Paolini on Paolini.net. * Paolini confirmed that Elva was originally considered for the role of "Green Rider" in Inheritance, before he chose Arya instead. He also confirmed that it was "possible" that Elva could become a Dragon Rider in the future. However, Paolini voiced his concerns that making Elva a Rider would make her "overpowered", citing her "amazing ability". He said, "being a Rider as well seems like overkill to me", but also revealed, "If she were, though, she'd be pretty scary. Even Galbatorix wouldn't have stood a chance against her". * He also confirmed that, like human and elf Dragon Riders, dwarf and Urgal Riders would "slowly acquire pointed, elf-like ears over the course of five-ten years" and "acquire greater grace and strength", though dwarf and Urgal Riders would "never quite match the pound-for-pound strength of an elf, even if, objectively, they're stronger (such as with a Kull)". Paolini also said, "Over the course of their lives, one might say that a dwarf or Urgal Rider would end up refined, as if they had been distilled to the essence of both their individual self and the essence of their race." In a Random Buzzers interview, Paolini revealed further details. * What happened to Naegling after the Battle of Gil'ead is a potential story subject. * Book 5 will reveal more about Angela's back story. * The story of Eragon, Saphira and the Menoa Tree will be continued. * Spoilers regarding Murtagh were briefly touched upon with the words "no comment". * Spirits will play a part in the future. * Another "no comment" answer was given to a questioner who asked whether or not Arya or Murtagh would visit the new home of the Riders and also to the question of whether future Riders would be taught the Name of Names. * The matter of how new Riders would obtain their swords will be addressed. A probable guess would be for Rhünon to modify the Rider's swords recovered from Galbatorix, because that would not contradict her oath, or the Name of Names could be used to remove her oath. * "Book V" was the answer given to a question regarding Saphira's egg. * Paolini has considered writing a book about Murtagh. * Paolini would like to write a short story entirely from a dragon's point of view. * He may "do something" with the idea of Jeod riding Saphira, as it was promised to him. * He might write about how Murtagh and Thorn went to the North, given his response on Twitter, as when asked what happens to them he replied that it would spoil book 5 In a live Twitter Q&A session on March 23, 2015, author Christopher Paolini confirmed more details about Book 5 and "beyond". * Paolini stated that he had "Book V all planned and plotted out", but "I just have to finish my other projects first" before writing it. * Book 5 will take place in Alagaësia. However, there will be "some new characters...and many old characters". * Book 5 will also be a "continuation" or sequel, though Paolini said that he "may write a prequel at some point". * "Light and shadow shall meet in an epic battle" was a clue given as to the plot of Book 5. * "Everyone in Alagaësia has overlooked something really, really important with regard to the new peace they hope to establish" was another hint dropped as to Book 5's plot. * When asked whether or not Eragon would be featured, Paolini said, "no comment". * For whether or not "there be Eragon/Arya moments in Book 5", Paolini said, "I can't spoil it, but I think you'll enjoy Book V." * To a question about Elva "having anything to do with Eragon after Inheritance", Paolini answered "no comment". * Dwarf or Urgal Dragon Riders may be introduced. * Eragon will have help from the elves in training new Dragon Riders. * We will find out about Murtagh and Nasuada's future. * The seven words were that Brom whispered to Eragon before he died will be revealed. * Both the new land Eragon sails off to and the Grey Folk will be in Book 5. * Readers will find out more about Angela’s master, Tenga, and the possible idea that there is another race of humanoids. * Roran will take an important place in the reconstruction of Alagaësia as Lord of Palancar Valley. * What the Menoa Tree took from Eragon will be revealed. * The unknown members of the Forsworn may be named. * More may be learned about the woman blessed at Angela's request. * The name of the land that the humans and Ra'zac came from, and the reason why they left that land, may be revealed. * He said that he has "many stories planned" for "one or more books" related to the Inheritance Cycle. * He "considered writing a book detailing what happened before and up to the Fall of the Riders". Hay-on-Wye Book Festival At the Hay Festival, Paolini confirmed plans for the book. * It has been named after a word in Inheritance, but not in any of the other books. * More of Angela's past will be revealed. Paolini has confirmed that he has considered the following ideas for future books based on the Inheritance Cycle. * A story set during the height of the Dragon Riders' power. * The tale of Brom's life and how he became a Dragon Rider. * Prequel starting with Galbatorix's first dragon dying, then moving on to a brief tale of the rebellion and Galbatorix's rise to power. The book would change characters such as Brom, Selena, Morzan, and have it end with Arya sending the egg, but that would end the book. We would also see the influence of the Eldunari from the Vault of Souls and have Galbatorix's point of view especially him breaking the Eldunari he stole. This book would all be in 3rd person such as the previous books. Paolini has supposedly been saving up the following short stories: * A short story involving Murtagh and Thorn that is set Post-Inheritance which involves Murtagh fighting off a group of soldiers with a magic fork. * A short story who's main character was an Urgal. Mentions about plot In a live Twitter Q&A session on March 23, 2015, author Christopher Paolini confirmed that Book 5 would be a "continuation" or sequel, though Paolini said that he "may write a prequel at some point". Book 5 will also take place in Alagaësia. However, there will be "some new characters...and many old characters". "Light and shadow shall meet in an epic battle" and "Everyone in Alagaësia has overlooked something really, really important with regard to the new peace they hope to establish" were two clues given as to the plot of Book 5. When asked whether or not Eragon would be featured, Paolini said, "no comment". References External Links Category:American young adult novels Category:American picture books Category:Young adult fantasy novels Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Novels by Christopher Paolini Category:Self-published books Category:Upcoming books __NOINDEX__